The Scientific Instrumentation Facility and its personnel provide three types of services related to laboratory equipment and facilities to UWCCC investigators. First, it maintains an array of commonly required scientific equipment for shared use at the Clinical Science Center (CSC) in close proximity to the clinical facilities and the McArdle Laboratory, in close proximity to the nucleus of basic science departments. The shared equipment includes centrifuges, scintillation counters, phosphorimagers, fluorimagers, Class III biosafety cabinets, ice machines, and water purification units. The facility provides support for the purchase of these types of shared equipment, installation, and preventive maintenance and repair; it also coordinates repair services for all investigator-owned common laboratory instruments. Second, it affords access to and training in the use of a BL-3 level containment facility located in the McArdle Laboratory that enables UWCCC members to work safely with extreme human pathogens, such as the Human Immunodeficiency Virus or Hepatitis B Virus. Finally, SIF facilitates the relocation of personnel or laboratory equipment, coordinates all remodeling projects, and establishes customized laboratory facilities for new faculty by coordinating with the University Physical Plant and Engineering Craft services. This shared resource maintains an inventory of UWCCC equipment and usage, and facilitates the enforcement of UWCCC security, safety, and space management policies.